Mami soy Dono
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Que ocurre cuando Iris "despierta". Historia coescrita con acarlalala. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, nalgadas, azotes, azotes, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Mami soy Dono

 _ **-Por favor mami, vuelve a mi, por favor…**_

Dijo desesperado al ver que su madre no respiraba, se dio un certero corte en la muñeca y la sangre comenzó a gotear, fluidamente hizo beber a Iris que yacía en la cama.

Donovan quería llorar de la desesperación, su madre muerta era algo que deseaba desde hace muchos años atrás pero verla, en efecto, real, sin ficción, sin vida, hizo ver a su oscuro y retorcido deseo lo que realmente era: una abominación por desear la muerte de su madre.

Pero segundos después pasó lo que anhelaba, el cuerpo de Iris se levantó de la cama y abrió los ojos, pero esta vez ya no tenía el reflejo de ojos humanos sensibles y llenos de afecto ni el particular brillo que chispea de una madre cuando ve a su hijo, ahora Iris tenía ojos desafiantes, ojos que Donovan nunca creyó ver ni en sus más decadentes épocas de drogadicto, vió a su madre con ojos de vampiro naciente, con una nueva perspectiva de la vida, como le pasó a él cuando la condesa lo convirtió.

 _ **-Mami?**_

Iris contemplaba la escena de la habitación, como una recién nacida despertaba a la nueva vida, la gran diferencia con un recién nacido humano, era claro, que ella tenía todos los recuerdos de su vida humana, que era por demás una vida llena de errores, sufrimiento y lamentaciones.

 _ **-Mamá… Mamá ¿estás bien?...soy Dono.**_

 _ **-Donovan?**_

El joven sonrió tal cual niño risueño a su madre, esto era ta lo único que creía que talvez había hecho bien, en mucho, mucho, tiempo.

 _ **-Sí mamá, soy Dono tu hijo.**_

 _ **-Dono…**_

Acarició la mejilla de su hijo con suavidad pero oscureció su mirada y preguntó con desdén.

 _ **-Qué has hecho?**_

Donovan trago saliva y le miró extrañado, su madre parecía estar enojada.

 _ **-Lo siento ma no podía dejarte morir, no podía estar solo, te necesito en mi vida eres crucial en mi vida.**_

 _ **-Pero tú querías que muera, tú me lo dijiste.**_

 _ **-Ma lo siento, fui a las calles y no tengo nada, tenías razón.**_

 _ **-Qué soy para ti Donovan? un juguete que tiras al lado cuando se te da la gana y recojes de la basura cuando estas aburrido?**_

 _ **-No...yo...me equivoqué, nunca debí decirte eso, yo no quiero que mueras, no quería que te murieras! eres mi madre!**_

 _ **-Ahora soy tu madre y antes?**_

 _ **-Está en el pasado, ya no importa ahora es diferente.**_

 _ **-En que es diferente Donovan? ya no te comportaras como un mocoso mimado?, ya no me evitaras como si tuviera lepra? Ya no pasaras el rato humillandome? Ya no te perderás en el infierno de las eternas orgias con esa prostituta!**_ Le grito furiosa conteniendose de no abofetear a su hijo.

 _ **-Ella no es una prostituta, ella me hizo.**_

 _ **-Esa serpiente se aprovechó de ti, cuando lo vas a ver?**_

 _ **-Eso no importa ahora! que no entiendes que estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo!**_

Donovan abrazo a su madre con urgencia pero ella deshizo el abrazo de su hijo, antes Iris se hubiera derretido ante el gesto y hubiera olvidado todo, pero ahora la perspectiva de sus actos había cambiado ya no sería blanda con Donovan, después de todo ya le había hecho mucho daño al actuar así con su adorado hijo.

 _ **-Te estoy preguntando, qué es diferente ahora Donovan?**_

 _ **-Demonios no lo sé… no puedes ser feliz de que ahora te hable maldita sea.**_ Le dijo furioso pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería.

 _ **-Bájame el tono, a mi no me hablas así.**_

 _ **-Qué es lo que te pasa? no pareces mi mamá.**_

 _ **-Pasa que he cambiado y ya no voy aguantar tu maltrato y altanería de malcriado, me he equivocado mucho, mucho contigo pero ya no.**_

 _ **-Gruuu olvidalo puedes morirte de una puta vez.**_

Iris se levantó a velocidad inhumana y arrinconó a su hijo hasta la pared lo levantó con fuerza varios centímetros al aire y mirándolo con las pupilas rojas lo asustó.

 _ **-Te atreves a volver a decirme lo mismo! a comportarte igual!.**_

 _ **-Suéltame, esto no me gusta, mamá déjame te lo estoy ordenando carajo! Sueltame!.**_

 _ **-Tu a mí? Donovan...Donovan...Donovan.**_

Iris rápidamente lo maniobró de manera de dejarlo en sus rodillas, mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, sin ningun problema le bajó los pantalones de cuero junto a sus boxers negros al tiempo que oía los disparates e insultos que Donovan decía a diestra y siniestra.

 _ **-Mierda! No puedes carajo, te he dicho que no puedes pendeja! suéltame soy tu creador, te ordeno que me sueltes!…**_ **suéltame mamáaaaaaaaaaaa!**.

 _ **-NO.**_

 _ **-Dejame! Mierda! No puedes tratarme así! no puedes castigarme así!**_

 _ **-No eres tú quien decidirá eso hijo.**_

 _ **-Si puedo! yo puedo! siempre he podido! tu me haces caso, yo soy tu hijo!**_

 _ **-Exacto, mi hijo, mi hijo que se comporta como si yo lo hubiese abandonado o maltratado cuando no hecho más que cuidarte, intente protegerte pero tu estabas empeñado en arruinarte la vida.**_

 _ **-Tu no me castigas así, nunca lo has hecho maaaa.**_

 _ **-Y esto es lo que te ha hecho mucha falta**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Esto es lo que te debería haber dado al primer berrinche!**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Ante el primer cigarrillo!**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Ante el primer trago de cerveza!**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Ante el primer porro!**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Ante toda tu malacrianza para conmigo!**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Ante tus reclamos innecesarios**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa máaaaaaaaaaaaa, mami me estas matando.**_ PLAS PLAs PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**No mamita, no más, me duele mami, me duele mucho**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Voy a ser bueno mami, voy hacer un buen hijo lo juro mamita**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Qué es ser buen hijo para ti Donovan?**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**No voy a tratarte maaaaaaaaal aaaaaaaaaaay**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Y?**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**No volvere hacer lo que no te gusta**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Y?**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Auuuuuuuuuuuu No volvereeee con ellaaa**_ PLAS PLAS _**Esta bien Dono, esta bien ya pasó, tranquilo, ya paso.**_

 _ **-Mamá, mamá me hiciste daño, ahora eres más fuerte.**_

Donovan no paraba de llorar en el regazo de su madre mientras trataba de sobar su rojo trasero, lo tenía muy maltrecho.

 _ **-Me duele mami, me duele mucho.**_

Iris retiró las manos de su hijo con suavidad y ella comenzó a darle masajitos reconfortantes a las nalgas redondas y rojas, Donovan reconoció que su mamá, la de antes, había vuelto así que aprovechó para quejarse, habían cosas que no podía cambiar tan rápido.

 _ **-Me duele mami, no vuelvas a hacerlo mamá**_ PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS _**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

 _ **-Me estás ordenando?**_

 _ **-No, no, no, mami só...sólo te estoy pidiendo un favooooooooooooor snif snif snif.**_

 _ **-No lo volveré hacer, sólo si no es necesario.**_

Donovan hizo un puchero de enojo infantil, no era lo que esperaba de su madre al convertirla mucho menos la respuesta que quería oír, pero había algo más que aun lo atormentaba y decidió ser directo para ya no tener ese dolor oculto por años.

 _ **-Promete que no me abandonarás mamá**_.

 _ **-Nunca lo haría Dono.**_

Iris sacó una cremita hidratante de la cómoda y la unto con suavidad en los cachetes de su hijo, muy feliz por tener esta segunda oportunidad de vivir con él.

 _ **-Me portare bien para que no tengas que volver hacerlo.**_

Dono sintió que su madre tenía razón, tantos años de berrinches que pudieron terminar con unas buenas nalgadas como las que le había dado, sabía que su comportamiento no mejoraría de un día para otro pero tenía toda una vida para mejorar y a la mano de su madre para guiarlo por el buen camino.

 _ **-Maaa aún tienes la lista de departamentos de los que me hablaste en la mañana?**_

 _ **-Si hijo, ya rente uno para ti no podía dejarte en la calle cuando no estuviera, eres mi hijo.**_

 _ **-Pues vámonos a casa… y tienes razón mami no hay que olvidar el cepillo.**_

Donovan le había leído la mente a su madre y tenía la certeza que más pronto que tarde lo ocuparía en su trasero desnudo.


End file.
